


Domestic Challenge

by KayStilinski



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayStilinski/pseuds/KayStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry and Louis fight on who is the Dominate person in the relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a professional at writing. Therefore my writing might suck...  
> Enjoy!

 

Recently Louis and Harry have been on edge when it comes to who the "man" is in the relationship. When Harry would try to be the big spoon whilst cuddling, Louis would turn to face Harry instead. At first Harry thought he just didn't like cuddling until one night Louis pulled Harry to his chest so his back was getting heat. That just won't do.

When they went to a club another night with the lads it didn't go as planned. You see Louis and Harry had a disagreement on who was grinding on who. They share who tops and bottoms but dancing was a different story. Harry gripped Louis from behind and pulled him close to grind to the music. Louis just turned around making it more difficult to dance with. So they ended up drinking instead. 

The last straw was when they were at their flat from the club. Clothes were thrown around the bedroom without a care. Everything was going fine until both Louis and Harry reached for the condom at the same time. 

"It's my turn to top tonight." Louis glared tugging at the small packet. 

"No you topped this morning, so it's my turn." Harry argued pulling the condom his way. 

Louis' fingers were slick with lube so Harry ended up winning over the condom. Louis crossed his arms and gave him the most sassiest 'give me back the fucking condom or there will be no sex' look he could manage. They glared at each other until Louis rolled off Harry and turned off the lamp. Harry rolled his eyes in the dark and flipped to his side of the bed. No goodnight kisses were shared. 

In the morning there was tension and silence. Two things that Harry didn't handle to well. He made himself tea and decided to drink it on the balcony instead of the kitchen where Louis sat. Not a glance from Louis but can you blame him, he gets cranky without his morning sex. If this is how he was going to play then Harry will win this fight, just like he did with the condom last night. He finished his tea and stood up to go back inside. Only to realize Louis locked the door.

Harry banged on the door but it was no use as Louis turned up the volume on the telly. Louis feels a tad bit guilty but Harry could have let him top last night but instead ended up being locked out. 

"Louis William Tomlinson open this door right now!" Harry tried using his "threatening" voice. 

"Keep it down out there will you? I'm trying to watch the telly!" Louis yelled back. 

Harry pulled out his phone and decided to call for help. Help being the lads. More importantly Liam because the other two will just laugh and high five Louis. After making it very clear that he could not wait for 'The Walking Dead' to finish, the lads were on their way. Ten minutes later he was allowed inside by a upset Liam and laughing Zayn and Niall. Louis was going to get it. 

"I'm going to strangle you and then hide your body!" Harry growled making his way to innocent little Louis. 

"Liam!" Louis shouted getting up and hiding behind him. 

"Now, now Harry we do not strangle our boyfriends and hide their body." Niall tisked shaking his head. 

Harry ignored him and made his way towards a cowering Louis. Reaching out to grab him Liam slapped his hand and gave him a stern look. "Both of you on the couch now!" he said pointing at the couch. They both darted to the couch because come on Liam can be scary. 

"Now tell me why you two are acting this way?" Louis and Harry started shouting out answers and making hand motions.

They really needed to get it together before Liam grabs the wooden spoon to spank them. It has happened before and it was in no way pleasurable. Apparently when you steal Zayn's mirror and then some of Niall's food you get punished for it. 

"I got that they both want to be the man in the relationship." Zayn said smirking. Louis and Harry silenced and nodded. 

"Alright well since you two are so butt hurt over this you will switch weeks on who is dominate. Starting tomorrow Harry gets to be the big spoon and top for the whole week then Louis next week and so on." Liam said. 

"What why does he get to start first!?" Louis complained. 

"Because locking someone outside is bad and so that is your punishment." 

At the end of the day Harry falls asleep being the big spoon and Louis doesn't say anything when Harry grabs the condom for morning sex. 

Fin. 

 

 


End file.
